Coming Home
by TrippyHippieGirl
Summary: Alison comes back to rosewood after someone pulls her mom up out of the ground, Will her mom make it? Ali find out who A is?
1. Chapter 1

*Just fanfic I don't own anything, the beginning of this is from Ali's Pov but this chapter trades pov's with mrs.D, some of the other chapters will have mulitiple Pov's

Alison: I was sitting in an uncomfortable chair in an NYC hospital with Aria, Spencer, Emily and Hannah waiting for news on Ezra who has been shot, he look those bullets for the 5 of us, the 4 of them had protected me I feel truely blessed to have friends like them. Someone had gotten shot probably because of me though I had been hiding on the run for years now and I had changed a lot before I wasn't the kindest person and may have even been a bitch but thats not who I am anymore. Being on the run wasn't a vacation only a few people knew I was even still alive my own mom had buried me alive in the ground I had been abused by the man she was married to who's a damn alcoholic I remember the times I stood in-front of my mom and took the beatings for her refusing to let him near her. My mom and I had our disagreements but I never stopped loving her she had been cold to me at times but I was also cold to her at times I wanted her to leave the man she was married to and she wasn't listening to me I tried to get through to her that one of these days he was going to go into a rage so bad it was going to kill both of us.

Staying away from my mom was difficult, I knew she wouldn't of buried me if she had known I was live there was no way she could of I realize she was in shock yes I'm scared of her for doing it and upset but I also had never told her I was still alive when I had run away she thought I was dead and I left it that way. What I hadn't told anyone was that I had been raped multiple times and that the man my mom had been married to had also raped me and wasn't my father, pieces of my life are a traumatic blur. By this point I knew I had pretty severe ptsd and that part of the reason I had done some of the mean things I had done at times was more or less because I was in emotional pain I didn't want to admit to myself that I had ptsd or how bad the abuse was. I knew there was no way that man was my father he had told me right before he forced me to have sex with him when I was 12, For all I know he could be A but I don't know I really don't.

The nurse came out "He's out of surgery but hes not going to wake up any time soon it could be days, why don't you all go home and get some rest I'll make sure he knows you were all here the 5 of you have been through quite a lot for one day it seems". We had all answered the police questions pertaining to the shooting but I hadn't told the police anything that wasn't related to that other than who I was and technically they couldn't question me about that without a parent anyways as far as I know. As we were about to get up and leave a cop came through the door "Whichever one of you is Alison Dilaurentis your mom is in the hospital the 5 of you need to come with me now". Tears poured out of my eyes I held onto Spencer practically in shock "How do we know your really a cop?" Hannah said he handed his badge to Hannah she handed it back "I've arranged for a chopper to take the 5 of you to the hospital you need to hurry, we're pretty sure whoever attacked your mom and shot Ezra is after the 5 of you and as of right now we don't know who this person is" the cop said.

"Okay, we'll go but, please do you know if shes going to be okay?" I ask breaking down he lead us out to side to the parking lot there was an unmarked helicopter "I really don't know that much other than she was brought in by an ambulance her sister called 911 and is with her at the ER now, her twin to be exact apparently someone had buried your mom alive in the ground" The cop said as we got in the copter. it took off quickly up into the air, At this point I broke down into Spencer's arms feeling the rest of the girls trying to comfort me "I didn't even know my mom had any siblings let alone a twin" I say hysterical she had been buried alive in the ground like I had been. I never would wish something like that upon her I know what thats like I wondered if she had been hit in the head with a rock like I had if she had been conscious or unconscious if she had reached her hand out up of the dirt like I had. "She'll probably be okay" Emily tried to reassure me "I don't know that!" I try to control myself. "I know this is hard Ali but we're all here for you no matter what" Aria says "I'm not sure I could take loosing my mom" I say quietly Spencer held me tighter "Don't assume the worst, you need hope not despair" Aria says.

*Earlier breif pov from Jessica Dilaurentis: I was in my car parking it in my driveway the police had just conformed my daughter is alive which means I buried her alive in the ground, why didn't I realize she was alive how I could have buried my breathing daughter in the ground?!. I didn't see who hit her in the head the person was wearing a black mask and black clothing I saw them come up behind her though I tried to warn her I was screaming but she didn't seem to be paying attention if she heard me. When she turned around the the person had thrown a rock into her head and then they ran off I was horrified and in shock she didn't seem to be moving or saying anything I couldn't make out if she was breathing her head was bleeding I assumed she was dead I couldn't feel a pulse on her. So I took her into the back yard and buried her because I didn't want her death to get pinned on me I thought I had just watched her die, she had said someone had been threatening her I wish I knew who it was.

As I stepped out of my car someone came up behind me suddenly I recognized it as the same person who had tried to kill Alison Suddenly the person came at me I looked at the black figure trying to figure out who they were I tried to fight them off "Stop please" I begged hyperventilating but before I could respond the person hit me over the head. I felt my body fall to the ground trying to open my eyes I couldn't seem to I felt my body being dragged thrown into a ditch of some-kind I feel dirt on myself. Would I ever get to see my daughter again right now it didn't seem that way I thought of the last time I had seen Alison feeling more dirt being thrown onto my body I managed to open my eyes slightly seeing a black masked figure burying me alive I tried to move and get up yell but I couldn't seem to. I thought about my twin if there is such a thing as twin telepathy right now I need it to work for me I need my sister to get me out of the ground before I run out of oxygen.

The dirt was piling up around me I was being buried alive just like my daughter had been I feel so terrified why can't I move, taking deep shallow breaths trying to get as much air as I can before this person fills up the hole I thought about Ali was she dead now? what if this person had killed her before coming after me. Hearing a metal shovel and more dirt falling onto me I feel my body surrounded by dirt "One more person dead, the mother of the girl I raped years ago" I heard a voice laugh I recognize it but I'm to disoriented to put together who it is. One more person did that mean Ali was really dead when had she been raped?! I should of called 911 that night I should have gotten help I shouldn't of buried her but I was in shock and didn't know what else to do, that doesn't make what I did okay though and I know it. This is probably that last few minutes of my life pain rushing through my body no if my sister gets here it'll probably be too late, My eyes had shut again I can feel the inches of dirt on me suddenly I don't hear the shovel anymore I hear distant footsteps of someone walking away.

I open my eyes to darkness I try to reach my hands up feeling weak oxygen deprived I heard faint fast footsteps was that person coming back to put more dirt on top of me? does my life matter at this point I feel my hand reaching out of the dirt slightly I can feel sharp pains in my stomach feeling as if I'm about to pass out and suffocate to death. Suddenly I feel someone touch my hand I recognize that touch its my sister, My body being pulled up further my sister grasping my other hand from the dirt I feel her pull me up my face out of the ground I try to open my eyes failing all I can do is breath. Feeling the rest of my body being pulled up from the ground I feel my sister lie me down on the ground putting my head on her lap "I'm here now I've got you Jessica" Her voice becoming louder to me. "911 Whats the emergency?" "Help I need an ambulance it's my sister shes been hurt shes bleeding!" I hear her voice shaky I can tell shes crying "We've tracked your location help is on the way mam, you don't have to stay on the phone just don't move from your current location" it sounded like a guy on the other end "Thank you please hurry" I heard her stutter into the phone.

"Please open your eyes don't die on me I'm sorry I know we haven't been as close as we used to be since you got married but I promise if you make it through this thats going to change I love you" she said I can hear how hysterical she is I struggle trying to open my eyes to let her know I'm alive I can feel blood seeping down my forehead. My breathing becomes tense again I start to hyperventilate "Jess, no! please don't die on me now! please wake up!" She yells out into the night Suddenly my eyes open slightly I try to squeeze her hand, my breathing evens out a bit tears slide down my face. "Veronica" I stutter out horsely sounding rather raspy I let out a cough something flying out of my throat out of my mouth 'dead bitchs don't talk kisses-A' it was written on a small bottle of sleeping pills with my name printed on it. "I love you too Sis" I say slowly this time my voice sounds more normal. "Did you take any of these, Jess? who is A?" she questions me "N-no I don't remember taking any I don't know who A is but they just tried to kill me and buried me alive in the ground, they tried to kill Alison too" I respond to her hysterical.

"Breath come on sis deep breaths" She says trying to calm me down my eyes open further I see her clearly Veronica Hastings my twin and next door neighbor tears streaming down her face as she looks down at me holding a wat of tissues to my head. We hadn't told many people we we're even related after I we had left it that way for a reason she didn't approve of my marriage and had tried to warn me my husband was a drunk I should of listened to her. Another argument happened when I found out her husband lied about having an affair with me Jason isn't her husbands son hes his nephew why he lied about it I still don't understand, honestly right now I thats not important I'm just glad shes here now "I saw black so much darkness I couldn't breath" I say trying to get up, she sits me up hugging me. "I'm sorry" She whispers using the little strength I have left I hug her back "I'm sorry too" I whisper back "Do you know where my daughter is?" I ask hoping shes alive "Shes in New York City with the other girls Spencer is there too, I'm pretty sure there all going to come home" She says.

"Please do me a favor if I don't make it out of this take care of Alison I don't trust anyone else with custody of her and I know how close she is with her cousin they're both good kids" I say obviously taking about Spencer. "Your not about to die your going to make it through this I'm not about to leave you Jess I'm not going to let us get separated again" She responds upset "I missed you Veronica" I say "I promise you things are going to be different Jessica from now on we're going to be close like we used to be I'm here for you no matter what happens" she says. I hear sirens in the background flinching flashing back to when I was a kid and our father had beat up our mother so bad she had to be rushed to the ER, It had been just my sister and I for so many years we had only had each-other but it had been all we needed. "I'm terrified what are they going to do with us, they're arresting our dad! We can't stay here alone"I remember saying 'Then well run away if it comes down to it we're not going to let them separate us' The flashback ended.

An ambulance pulled up "Step away from her" I heard a male voice "I'm not going to let you separate us!" I hear her yell hysterical "Please Sis don't leave me" I whisper hearing another voice in the background "The call came from phone sir, I don't know ether of them but maybe they really are sisters I mean I think they look a lot alike". I felt someone pull me onto a stretcher she didn't let go of me "Mam do you have any valid proof of your relation to ?" I heard an officer ask her "She's my twin if you don't believe me take our fingerprints and look at them for crying out-loud that will give you all the proof you need!" she said upset. "Hold on a minute" I saw a piece of white paper and a black ink pad they stamped her thumb and then walked up to me and stamped mine "I'm telling you officer we're twins" I managed to get out, after a minute I heard one of the officers "Almost Identical, they're telling the truth no doubt about it". "Let accompany to the ER" she squeezed my hand I felt my body being moved up into the ambulance "I'm right here Sis" She whispered wiping tears off my face I felt the ambulance drive off I feel a needle begin inserted into my arm within seconds everything goes blank.

*Switches back to Alison: After 30 long minutes in a noisy helicopter it finally lands in the hospital parking lot in vacated area of it "I don't know what room your moms in sorry you'll have to ask the front desk, good luck with everything" a cop sitting next to the pilot says we all get out of the car heading for the Emergency room entrance. "Spencer could you stay with me? I doubt they'll let more than one of you into her room with me" she didn't seem surprised I had picked her "Sure Ali" She responds "We still don't know who your moms twin is though I mean how do we know her twin didn't hurt her?" Hannah questions. "I'm pretty sure if that had been the case her twin wouldn't be in there with her" Aria says "Your right Aria, I don't know who my aunt is right now but when I do know I'll make sure to thank her for saving my moms life" I say "Well be right out here waiting" Emily says. "I'm looking for my mom I was told she was brought in here, her name is Jessica Dilaurentis" I said the other girls were behind me I see the woman type in something on the computer.

"Yes she was brought in about an hour ago unconscious she was in an ambulance her sister was with her quite amazing actually I've never seen 2 siblings that seemed so close before she pretty much knew your moms entire medical history, Ah yes room 205 second floor elevators down the hallway in-front on the right and I'm sorry but only one of your friends can accompany you" the nurse says. "Thank you for staying I'm so grateful you guys are the best friends I could ever wish for" I say, The other 3 sat down in the waiting room as Spencer and I sped off walking quickly down the hall hyped up on adrenaline "I'm sure she'll wake up if she hasn't already" Spencer tries to reassure me. I hope shes right we find the elevator and press the 2 button "Thank you for coming with me Spenc I really need the support right now" I say "It's okay I'm not about to leave you Alison" she says we hug the elevator door opens. Theres a nurse up front "Ah one of you must be Alison Dilaurentis I got a call from the front desk saying that 2 of you would be coming up".

"Yes I'm Alison can you tell me what direction her room is in?" "I need to check both of you over first make sure you don't have any sharps or drugs on you routine procedure in these kinds of situations when we don't know who hurt the patient" the nurse states Spencer and I nod. The nurse quickly checks us over and of course doesn't find anything because theres nothing on us "Sign in, shes on the left towards the end of the hallway" The nurse says both us sign in quickly taking off down the hall I can't believe I'm finally going to see my mom after all these years a rush but yet fear at the same time. No one else seems to be around this end of the hall right now it's a ways down from the nurses station Suddenly someone turns the corner who's wearing all black 205 I step to 206 recognizing the person. "So we meet again bitch" "Stay away from my mom!" I yell Spencer practically grabs me "Do you really think you can stop me? I had both of you 6ft under" Suddenly it hits Spencer and I.

"You raped me, I was 12 years old I should have turned you in when I had the chance to for that then maybe none of this would have happened I know your A now and your getting near her again over my dead body" I say crying "That can be arranged" my ex step father laughs. "Your not going to hurt her again I love my mom nothing is ever going to change that, I took the beatings for her then I'm protecting her from you now!. My life isn't going to be normal I have fucking post traumatic stress disorder so bad I can't even sleep through an hour I'm in so much emotional pain from the abuse you inflicted on me. I'm not about to let you near my mom again not as long as theres a breath left in my body" I say practically hysterical I try not to shake.

"I'm going to beat you to death, I almost had you before with that rock" he moves his hands Spencer suddenly gets in-front of me holding me behind her "If you want to get to her your going to have to go through me!" She yells. I hear footsteps coming from behind me "Don't you dare hurt my family!" I recognize Spencers' moms voice what was she doing here?! She pulls Spencer and I back into a hug trying to protect us. Suddenly I see the bloody rock in his hands the one that had hit me that night "And I'm going to rape you again before I bash your head in for the second time, you should have stayed gone your nothing but a worthless piece of dirty trash" he yells. "Leave my daughter alone!" I hear my mom yell shes standing in the door way behind me falling over I take my chances running to her "Mom" I say holding her up we hug tightly A security guard comes running down the hall he looks like hes about to beat me again "Stay the hell away from my sister" Veronica says pushing Spencer back.

"Since when do you give a damn about Jessica? You tried to split her up from me and then distanced yourself from her for years do you really think she even cares about you anymore?" My assumption is correct Veronica is my mom twin shes my aunt. He suddenly throws the rock "Mom get down!" Spencer yells the 3 of them duck accept for me I stand up straight blocking my mom from him "I told you I stood in-front of her and took the beatings back then. I'll take them again now I'm not going to let you hurt my mom again even if it kills me" I say crying my mom tries to pull me down but that rock is coming directly at us and if I allow her to pull me down she'll probably get hit by it. "I'm sorry mom I love you" Suddenly I see her inch back into the room she pulls me back slightly into the room I fall to the ground the rock missing me by a fraction of an inch. 2 security guards tackle that sick man to the ground my mom looks at me holding my face in her hands crying "I love you too Alison I'm so sorry I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again" she leans towards me and kisses me on the forehead she seems surprised when I return the affection kissing her on the cheek.

*Switches back to Jessica: I was half awake my sister was holding my hands when I heard footsteps 'So we meet again Bitch' I heard the same voice of the man who had buried me earlier to my horror I realized that it was my Ex husband. "Stay away from my mom!" I hear Alison's voice clear as day suddenly becoming more alert "Do you really think you can stop me? I had both of you 6ft under" I start to cry again how could he have done this?. "You raped me, I was 12 years old I should have turned you in when I had the chance to for that then maybe none of this would have happened I know your A now and your getting near her again over my dead body" I hear Ali her words strike even more fear inside me. she was raped by that drunk? how could I have missed something like that if I had known I would of left him! what kind of mother have I been my ex husband raped her without me knowing and I buried my daughter alive! "That can be arranged" I hear him say I start to hyperventilate again.

"Jess please calm down I'm not going to let him do that to ether of you, I'm going to protect her okay?" she says "Thank you" I say "Your not going to hurt her again I love my mom nothing is ever going to change that, I took the beatings for her then I'm protecting her from you now!. My life isn't going to be normal I have fucking post traumatic stress disorder so bad I can't even sleep through an hour I'm in so much emotional pain from the abuse you inflicted on me. I'm not about to let you near my mom again not as long as theres a breath left in my body" I hear Ali say I break down hysterical my sister squeezes my hand before getting up. I hear him saying he has the rock in his hand, Spencer's trying to protect Ali "Don't you dare hurt my family" I hear Veronica yell at him he says hes going to rape my daughter again and kill her, no please no! as weak as I am I can't just lie in bed and do nothing.

I get up barely making it to the doorway "Leave my daughter alone!" I yell in tears I start to fall suddenly Alison runs to me "Mom" She says as catches me holding me up the two of us immediately pull each-other into a hug a feeling I had though for a long time I'd never get to feel again my arms wrapped tightly around her I have my little girl back!. "Stay the hell away from my sister" I hear Veronica yell "Since when do you give a damn about Jessica? You tried to split her up from me and then distanced yourself from her for years do you really think she even cares about you anymore?" He says I know hes wrong thats not true!. Suddenly he throws the rock thats in his hand Spencer yells to get down Spencer, Veronica and I do but for some reason Alison is standing up, No please no I can't watch that rock hit my daughter again! I'm too weak to get up Ali's standing right in-front of me I suddenly realize what shes doing."I told you I stood infront of her and took the beatings back then. I'll take them again now I'm not going to let you hurt my mom again even if it kills me" She says crying hard I try to pull her down out of the way but she won't budge damn it I have protect her, get her out of the way!.

"I'm sorry mom I love you" I hear her say I realize I need to get her behind the doorway I crawl back into the room pulling her back slightly trying not to hurt her she falls to the ground next to me I see the rock just barely miss her I let out a sigh of relief as two security guards come running by I hear them pin him to the ground restraining him. I look deep into her eyes cupping her face in my hands "I love you too Alison I'm so sorry I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again" I say crying my maternal instincts kicking in full blown I move my face towards hers kissing her gently on the forehead for a few seconds. She surprises me kissing me back on the cheek something I didn't expect her to do, I could tell something about her had changed from the last night I had seen her she was holding onto me to tight almost like I small child I could see a kindness in her eyes that made me feel even closer to her. we seemed to hug each-other as tight as we could I'm afraid to let go of her it was almost as if I felt she would disappear forever if I did, I love my daughter so much she really is one of the most important things in my life and she always will be.

My sister walks back in the room reaching out her hand towards me I let go of Ali taking Veronica's hand she pulls me up"Are you okay?" we ask each-other simultaneously pulling each-other into a tight hug "I've got you Jess, it's okay your safe now, I love you so much" Veronica says. "I love you too, your my twin I should of listened to you when you told me he was a drunk I'm sorry marrying him wasn't worth the strain it put on our relationship" I say as she helps me back to the bed lying me back down. "When you care about someone and love them with all of your heart you forgive them, We'll always forgive each-other" Veronica says to me still hugging me sitting on the edge of the bed in-front of me. "I promise Alison you and Spencer will come first from now on I'm not going to let anyone change that" I say to her. At that moment Veronica gets up as Alison walks over to her "Thank you for saving my moms life thank you for protecting my mother" She says to my sister who pulls her into a hug "I'm so glad your alive Alison, my niece" they hug tightly.

To my shock Spencer walks over to me and hugs me I didn't see that coming I hug her back "I'm sorry Spencer I know how much you care about Alison I know you wouldn't hurt your cousin I really do care about your my family and a great young woman" I admit to her. "Thank you, that means a lot to me it's going to take time for Alison and I to get used to the fact that you and my mom are twins though that we're related, I want you to know I care about you too" She says tears trickle down my face as she lets go of me standing up. Alison walks over to me and lies down in the bed next to me we pull as close as we can to each-other locked in each-others protective embrace my little girl what a sweet person she seems to have grown up to be I wish I'm going to try and make this up to her.

*Switches back to Alisons Pov: Veronica helps my mom up off the ground back to the bed Spencer has helped me up sitting me in one of the chairs I hear my mom and her sister talking "Thank you Spencer my cousin, It's going to take some time for me to get used to the fact that they're twins I mean I just found out I have an aunt and its your mom" I say as we hug again. "I feel the same way Ali, it's going to take some time to get used to but you and I being cousins is actually pretty amazing" She says "Yeah it really is, I love you Spencer I always" I say. "I love you too Alison, we we're each-others first friend we've always close" Spencer says I know shes right. "You better not disappear like that again Ali none of us want to loose you again" Spencer says crying I squeeze her hand and get up to to talk to my aunt, Veronica lets go of my mom getting up.

"Thank you for saving my moms life thank you for protecting my mother" I say to Veronica who pulls me into a hug "I'm so glad your alive Alison, my niece" we hug tightly then holding each-other at arms length no doubt in my mind my aunt loved me. I see Spencer go over and hug my mom they exchange words when they're done talking I go over and climb into the bed lying down next to my mom we move as close to each-other as we can hugging each-other again locked in an airtight protective embrace it feels so good to hug my mom. "I'm so sorry I swear I didn't know you we're alive when I buried you I thought you we're dead I didn't know who had hit you with the rock I was afraid the police we're going to think I did it and arrest me I never would have done it if I had known you were alive" She says squeezing me. "I know mom you thought I was dead I couldn't move or speak my eyes we're open I was blinking trying to let you know I was alive but you we're in shock.

I saw the look on your face you saw it happen you came running to me but when I was unresponsive you assumed I was dead I heard everything though I was conscious when you buried me in the ground and I probably would of died but someone I knew saw me reaching my hands up out of the ground and helped me up out of the dirt. They put me into their car and drove me to the hospital when the person went in to get help I managed to get up out of the car someone else I knew saw me and took me to a motel where they helped clean me up. This person told me I should die they said A thought I was dead so I should just disappear and leave it that way I was confused and at a loss as to what to do I was terrified of you at that point and as much as I cared about you I wasn't sure I could ever come home. So I left and cut off most of my contact with the my past I tried to help my 4 best friends from afar on the run from the best of my ability trying to keep them safe from A.

It wasn't until the person that had told me to run away hit Hannah with a car that I came back to rosewood she didn't know she had actually seen me though and brushed it off as a hallucination. I knew it was too dangerous for me to stay for long so I saw for myself that she was going to be okay and quickly ran away again but this time I contacted someone else to help me try and figure out who was A. They did help me for a while but towards the end I ran out of money and had to have someone mail me the stash I had hidden in my room after making sure I got the money the person left because things we're getting to dangerous for them to stay. I had tried to stay away from CeCe because I had been afraid that she had a dangerous tie to whoever A was but at points she was stalking me which evidently is partially how the police figured out I was alive.

Emily figured out how to contact me earlier today by hacking to an email account I was using I called them worried that they figured out how to contact me and that A was going to find me so they wanted to know what happened that night I went missing so I told them to meet me so we could talk face to face. I told them about that night and unfortunately as it turned out A had tracked me down and tried to kill the 5 of us he was shooting at us but someone else had also tracked us down Aria's ex boyfriend and he was the one who got shot A jumped off the rooftop and ran away. I was in the ER waiting room waiting for news on Ezra when a cop came and told me you'd been attacked and I was skeptical at first but they showed us there badge which was legitimate they said you were in the hospital they told me you had a twin which confused me I had no clue but I made a promise to myself that when I found out who they were I'd thank them for saving your life.

After 30 minutes in a police helicopter I finally got here only to be stopped by A when Spencer and I were about to enter the room and suddenly I wasn't afraid of you anymore I was afraid of the monster your ex husband I blocked him from getting into your room and I told myself I would keep you safe from his wrath even if it killed me. He called me a worthless piece of dirty trash he raped me when I was only 12 years old he was a drunk who kept abusing both of us and I was constantly in-front of you protecting you from him taking the beatings for you. At this point I've been raped so many times abused so bad I can hardly sleep through an hour I have severe ptsd it may get better over time but it's never going to go away my life is never going to be normal I have to live with this emotional pain for the rest of my life I have to deal with the flashbacks. I may be afraid of the dark for the rest of my life I may always have to sleep with a light on and need to always be able to make out my surroundings I can't even get a decent amount of sleep because of nightmares and waking up screaming in a hot-flash. Maybe he's right and I am a piece of dirty worthless trash maybe I'm a mistake but never for one second will wish I was dead right now." I say I had been talking for many minutes.

Tears slip off my face I realize I'm shaking my mom looks into my eyes also crying "I'm sorry all of that happened to you Sweetie but please don't think for one second that your a piece of trash or worthless you never will be your so precious to me Alison your not a mistake I want you as my daughter thats never going to change. Nothing can ever make me stop loving you I wouldn't trade you for anything in the universe, your just as important to me as my sister and I want you to know that you don't need to be afraid of me you can trust me I promise you I'll never do anything to intentionally hurt you and I'm sorry for the times I did hurt you. I want to protect you but if you disappear again thats going to be hard for me to do, I just got you back I don't want to loose you again" My mom says to me I take my hand wiping the tears off her face. "I'm not going to disappear again unless I feel that I really need to and I promise you I won't do anything to intentionally hurt you ether I'm also sorry for the times I hurt you. I realize we may have been cold to each-other at times but nothing can ever make me stop loving you mom , your the only mother I'll ever want I wouldn't trade you for anything in the universe ether I'd go back and take those beatings all over again I'll take abuse until they kill me if it means protecting and keeping you safe, you can trust me" I say.

I break down hysterical hiding my face in her shoulder I feel her rocking my gently back and forth rubbing my back softly "It's okay let it out Sweetie" She says to me I hold her even tighter "I wasn't sure you'd ever know I was alive or that I'd ever see you again I missed you so much I can't tell you how many days I longed to be safe back in your arms" I say. "I wished you were back in my arms safe too it was the worst feeling thinking you we're dead digging that hole burring you in the ground but I'm so glad your alive I don't wish you were dead for one second I never did. The fact that I've got you back now I feel almost like never letting go of you again I missed probably just as much as you missed me" she says to me. "For the first time in a long time I broke down the wall I had up and am letting the real me show" I tell her "Well I like the real you much better" she says squeezing me "I like the real you much better too mom, lets work together to try and be ourselves instead of putting up a wall" I say squeezing her back.

"Agreed" She says running her hand through my hair I look up at her trying not to get hysterical again "Are you okay, hows your head?" I ask concerned "My heads okay don't worry about it under the circumstances I'm okay" She responds. Feeling as if I need to pee as much as I'd like to stay in this position I'm going to have to get up "I need to get up mom I need to use the bathroom it's not you at all I just haven't gone in hours" I say getting up. "It's okay Alison I'll make sure shes right here when you get back, take Spencer with you" My aunt says to me giving me a faint smile kindness in her eyes. I notice Spencer has her phone back as we walk towards the bathroom at the end of the room "Is it okay with you if I go back downstairs for a little bit and let the others know whats going on?" She asks "Yeah go ahead I'll be alright" I say I lock the door hearing Spencer talk to her mom and leave the room.

*Switches back to Jessica's Pov: "I know my husband lied about having an affair with you and I'm sorry he did that even though we weren't on the best terms I knew you wouldn't do that" Veronica says that gives me some comfort she still trusts me I really didn't do it and I'm glad she knows the truth. "I Don't understand why he claimed that ether, I never slept with him hes not Jason's father I would never do that to you sis I care too much about you, I do know your husband and my ex used to go out drinking together though" I say. "I know, We both married abusive alcoholics sis, that could have something to do with our dad in a way" she says to me maybe shes right "He wasn't much of a father. He went to jail for assaulting our mom and she was in the hospital we we're only 11 when he got out of jail 2 year later she refused to leave him we ended up getting taken away and cps tried to split us up" I say remembering that we also refused to let them separate us.

"I remember that clearly I remember we ran away together we we're 13 and on the run because we weren't going to let them keep us apart, we only had each-other and 20$ we went to Coney Island that day and sat on the wonder wheel high up in the sky looking down at the city" my sister says."I also remember sunset on the teacups we were pushing that cup so fast holding onto each-other everything around us was a blur" I say "And the next day we started hitchhiking out to California we almost died a few times but we made it out there" She says squeezing my hand. "We had some pretty wild adventures 5 years we we're out wandering across the USA we did spend a lot of time in California though" I reminisce for a minute "Most importantly we stuck together and didn't let anyone split us up, when we turned 18 we got our Geds and managed to get financial aid to go to college" she says. "We went to the same college though, You got your law degree though and I studied my thing" I say at least we had made something out of our lives despite the mess of a childhood we had come out of.

Hearing the door open I see Alison stumble out of the bathroom in tears "Get off me! your hurting me please stop! let go of me please no I don't want to do this let go of me I want my mommy, that hurts I can't breath get off me your choking me!" she feels her neck I can tell shes having a flashback "Please snap out of it Ali I'm right here your safe now" I tell her. She starts to tremble hysterical "Please stop I'm bleeding" she starts to collapse falling Veronica gets up catching her pulling her into a hug "Ali tell me what do you see?" she asks her. "I'm his bed my ex step father hes on-top of me he-he's raping me choking me I'm B-Bleeding down there it hurts badly I'm in shock having a panic attack theres so much blood I yelled out for my mom but she wasn't there I was trapped alone with him I see myself getting different men forcing me to have sex with them it's not going away please make it stop" She says. I suppose at least shes responsive enough to tell us what shes flashing back to I feel horrible that happened to her Veronica walks her over to the bed lying her back down on it I wrap my arms tight around her "Deep breaths Ali" She says.

"I've got you sweetie I'm not about to leave you" I say slowly rocking her back and forth trying to comfort my poor daughter I can see the fear in her eyes suddenly her breathing slows down a bit her eyes dart around the room "It was just a flashback honey your safe now it's in the past" Veronica says rubbing her shoulders for a minute. "I'm sorry it came on so fast I don't even know what triggered it, at first it was just one flashback but then I was having multiple ones at the same time" Ali says crying clinging to me. "I'm not about to let anything like that happen to you again not if I can help it" I say looking into her eyes she away.

"Aunt Veronica now I understand why you were being so protective of me that night I came back to your house at 3am it was because I'm your niece, My ex step dad had txted me and told me to come home he was drunk I went home because I knew if I didn't he was going to hurt my mom. I asked you not to say anything because he would of just hurt me worse if you had trust me your lucky you only saw the bloody mouth I was covered in bruises and had been cut open from his belt" She says. I see my sister flinch she puts her hand on Ali's shoulder "You can come to me with anything Alison I'd never to anything to purposely hurt you I love you" Veronica say "Right back at you Aunt Veronica" Ali says she turns back to me I see sadness, love and concern in her eyes. "He got arrested Ali he admitted to trying to kill both of us an sexually abusing you in-front of two security guards I doubt hes going to get out of jail anytime soon" I try to reassure her.


	2. Chapter 2

Alison: I realize that if my stash of cash is out in the open it will a lot less easy for me to run away again after the flashback I just had I felt that this is the right thing to do, I have to keep myself grounded because if I don't theres a possibility I could disappear and really end up dead this time. Pulling a load of money mostly 100$ bills held together by a rubber band I put it out on the nightstand next to my mom "4700 Dollars" I whisper "Where did you get this kind of money?" Veronica asks me "If your asking me if it's clean money than no probably most of it isn't, I don't exactly remember where it came from" I say being honest. "Promise me something Alison promise that your going to try to keep yourself out of danger I can't handle sitting through your funeral twice" my moms words make me feel more emotional. "I'll try on some level of course, I have been since I was a little kid but I also have a habit of protecting the people I care about sometimes acknowledging I might die doing so there were times in my life when acted like a dispensable human shield as if I was worthless" I say.

"Listen to me, sweetheart your not disposable you never will be I care about you and so do many other people your not worthless I wouldn't trade you for anything not for all the money in the world" my mom says. "I want you to know If you go back to being cold and acting like you don't love me that will probably be the last time you'll see me alive, don't build me up and then tear me down I'm very fragile right now, if you break me you'll be lucky if I just disappear I need your love and support right now I need kindness not to be pushed away" I say. It took a lot for me to come back and trust her again she looks at me crying again "I'm sorry for the way I was towards you sometimes but I promise I'm really going to work to have a better relationship with you, I didn't mean to be cold or push you away I wanted to show you how much I cared about you but I was afraid that I was going to hurt you or get hurt" she says. "Your mom and I had a pretty rough childhood, Ali we grew up alone in a dangerous situation all we had was each-other" Veronica says "I'm sorry, You never told me much about your childhood mom maybe it would help you to open up" I say trying to help her.

"My father was an abusive alcoholic when he wasn't ignoring my sister and I he was abusing us in some way, My mother struggled she was depressed and scared my father had a bad habit of beating her, she probably had ptsd she wanted to be a mom at times and she tried but he had broken her soul sometimes she would just stare at the wall and cry for hours. Sometimes she'd even get physically abusive I grew up scared covered in bruises if I hadn't of had my sister I'm not sure I'd be alive right now we kept each-other from giving up no matter how bad things got we knew we'd still have each-other. When I was 11 my father went to Jail for beating my mother so badly she had to go to the hospital, he got out a few years later and my mom took him back in despite everything it seemed like she was choosing him over us. After about a week of him being back social services came and removed us from the house they we're going to split Veronica and I up so we ran away with 20$ at the age of 13 never coming home, The first place we went was coney island and we spent hours at the amusement park and in the aquarium.

The next day we hit the road and hitchhiked out to California though, we we're getting into cars with strangers putting ourselves at risk by the time we we're 18 we had almost died a few times and had been around the USA though mostly in California. We never regretted running away but it was a hard life a lot of the time were homeless and jobless sometimes we would sing on the sidewalk for money sometimes we we're sleeping on a beach under palm-tree's cold huddled up to each-other. Once we turned 18 we got our geds and financial aid and attended the same college where we lived together outside of campus, When I got engaged your mom tried to warn me he was an alcoholic, so was the man she was engaged to. I got married anyways and it put a distance between my sister and I, I'm gathering you already know that man isn't your father he was cheating on me with many people so I had an affair myself which resulted in my becoming pregnant with you.

When I found out I was having a girl I was scared that I was going to end up being a bad parent like my parents had been I had trouble dealing with that fear so I distanced myself from you at times sometimes trying to turn my emotions off I didn't want to hurt you but I also didn't want you to think I didn't love you I didn't want you to reject me. I became distant from other people and myself I felt lonely and didn't know what to do after I thought you had died I became even more of a mess I didn't go to my sister because I wasn't on the best terms with her, I kept blaming myself for what happened to you. Eventually I divorced your step father because I just couldn't handle the abusive marriage anymore and not long afterwards I slipped into a suicidal state Jason moved me for a bit to try and knock some sense into me hoping I wouldn't end up killing myself. One day I took a handful of sleeping pills and woke up in the ER I thought you we're dead and I wanted to be with you after that I moved back to rosewood and back into the house and tried to stop pushing everyone away." She says.

"I'm sorry mom, I understand what it's like to have an abusive parent who doesn't take care of you, it's a scary thing to go through but you're not like your parents were I'm telling you as your kid your a better parent than they probably were I know your not an alcoholic ether. It's not easy to always easy to open up act like yourself when you have ptsd, I know what it's like to be afraid to show emotion or love because your afraid of getting hurt but if you don't take the risk you'll never get to experience just how good life can be. You don't have to let your past rule your future, If you give up life doesn't have a chance to get better as hard as things may get sometimes you have your family now and thats not about to change. I'm not going to sugar coat the fact that I've tried to drink my sorrows away at times,I've done drugs and gotten high I've even blacked out a few times but I also realized that I want a better life." I say to her being honest.

"Seems like you've really grown up Alison" Veronica says "Thank you for that Ali your right the past doesn't have to dictate the future, I'm going to be a better mom from now on I promise" She says "And I promise I'll be a better daughter" I say. Theres a silence for a few minutes Spencer returns "They went home, I told them it was okay to since we know who A is now and that it's safe they would of stayed but there wasn't much they could do" She says . "Can I borrow your phone Spencer? I just want to txt Noel and ask him if he can get my bring my clothes to me they're still in nyc and I don't want to have to redo my wardrobe" I say hoping she'll let me of course theres something hidden in my duffel bag I also want, the lsd i got recently I haven't ever used lsd before but just having it if the cops found it I'd be in deep. "Okay, but seriously don't txt anyone else" She hands me the phone I let go of my mom taking it from her I quickly txt him asking him to drop it on my moms doorstep handing the phone back to her "Oh and Spence I know about you were in rehab, I ended up popping stimulants for a bit too and I understand why you used, But the edge isn't worth it" I say.

"Your right Ali, the edge from that stuff is too much it's enough to cause someone to get out of control" She says "It did cause us both to spiral out of control at times Spencer which is why we both have stopped taking it" I respond .

*Switches to Spencers Pov: "I know what it's like, getting abused beaten bloody being covered in bruises having an alcoholic parent, I know what it's like to not be able to sleep through more than an hour to have constant nightmares and wake up screaming in a hot-flash. Struggling to control flashbacks sometimes I thought about disappearing running away and not looking back, My father was always cold towards me so was my mom at times, enough that I had questioned if ether of them even cared about me or wanted me. I know what it's like to be raped at 12 years old to be a scared little kid who flinches and blocks yourself when someone tries to touch you because your afraid of getting physically abused I know what it's like to have ptsd" I say admitting to Ali for the first time that I also have ptsd. Probably almost as bad as she has it, my mom doesn't know I have it but I realized it when I was about 15 I realized I had also been showing symptoms of it when I was about 3 or 4.

"I'm sorry Spencer nether of us deserved the abuse we wen't through, It's a horrible feeling when you don't know if your parents you or not" Ali says hugging me "I used to get so scared sometimes that my mom was going to start abusing me too it almost seemed at times like she hated me and only cared about Melissa. I remember once someone beat me so badly I woke up lying on the ground somewhere I couldn't remember who I was I felt my phone vibrate and saw a few angry txts from my mom. I started flashing back to my mom and dad yelling at me I remembered how they'd had been and it scared me I thought to myself that my parents must of hated me and that maybe I might of been a horrible person but something told me I wasn't a bad person. After a few minutes I managed to move I realized I was in my bra covered in bruises, bleeding my underpants partially on and thats when I started flashing back and realized that I had been raped.

I looked around didn't see any clothing but a note next to me telling me to keep my mouth shut and how worthless I was telling me to never come home again and that I was going about to die, my phone rang again I was hysterical I saw my mom was calling me I wondered for a second if she could of been the one that did this to me. I picked up the phone though realizing if I didn't I might really die I was crying so hard "Spencer is that you?" She had said to me "I don't know who I am, are you my mom?" I stuttered into the phone "Yes, sweetie whats wrong? where are you? I'll come get you" She said "I-I don't know where I am all I know is someone attacked me! but if you can figure out where I am could you please bring me some clothes?" I had stuttered out "Oh honey I'm so sorry I should of called you earlier I promise I'm going to find you I'll find a way to track your phone" She had said.

About 10 minutes later she showed up with a pair of athletic shorts and a tank top only to find me lying on the ground basically in my undergarments and socks bleeding covered in bruises the way she ran to me at that moment I knew there was no way my mom hated me. She helped me get dressed and put me into the car and drove me home but when I got home there was an angry drunk man waiting at the door and I realized he wasn't my biological father and that was the second time he had raped me" I said finishing the flashback. my mom needed to know now what he had done to me I have a feeling hes also on team A I also have a feeling now Melissa isn't really my moms daughter nor is Jason really my aunts son I'm starting to think they were both products of an affair there fathers had for some reason I just have that feeling.

"Last year when I found you lying on ground in a park that was your father who did that?! Spencer if I had known he had raped you I would of left him and taken you! he told you wasn't your father well I guess it's a damn good thing you knew of that could of scarred you even worse. All this time I've been raising the kid he had with someone else trying to make a good life for us and then he goes abuses my own daughter and rapes her?! Spencer I'm sorry for the way I was towards you sometimes but I never hated you not for one second I always loved you and nothing could ever make love you any less" She walks over to me and pulls me into an airtight hug.

"He threatened to hurt both of us if I said anything, most of my life he had used me like I was some kid of human punching bag he kept trying to hurt you and I was stepping in front of you and getting hit instead!. Even Melissa was constantly putting me down and physically abusing me at times yet you seemed to defend her more than you did me, Now you tell me she isn't even your kid!" I say distraught. " Around the time your well I don't know to call him right now and I got married he had gotten someone else pregnant and didn't want the baby she wanted to have him take her so he did and. My sisters husband at the time runs into the same situation so we both try to raise them as if they are our kids even though they know that they're not really" She says so I was right they weren't their kids!.

"Do you think Melissa and Jason are part of team A?" Ali asks me "I have my suspicions I mean not only was Melissa at the ball but she lied about a lot of things so did Jason he said he was at a rehab when i closed down years ago" I say. "At this point it wouldn't surprise me but if you think your step father and the two of them are a part of A than we need to confront them Spencer we need to be safe" Ali says I know shes right. "What is team A?" My mom asks looking at me "Someone had been sending Ali threatening txts before she disappeared, after her funeral we started getting them too someone has been been terrorizing the 5 of us. We didn't know who was behind the txts but they we're stalking us and even making attempts on our life at times even our some of our parents, we spent years trying to figure out who this person was and didn't know up until today" I say.

My mom pulls me closer hugging me even tighter "I'm sorry I promise I'm going to try my hardest to keep you safe, to keep the 3 of you safe I love you so much Spencer" She says "I love you too mom I promise I'm going to try to keep this family safe our family is going to stick together and try to keep each-other safe" I respond tearing up. "You're not going to be living with people who are abusive to you anymore, I'm going to leave your father and cut Melissa out of my life if I had known what they had done to you I would have done that a long time ago. From the moment you we're born you became the most important thing in my life, my sister and Ali are too and thats not going to change" she says I give her a squeeze. " What if he comes after us though what if the 3 of them retaliate even worse, I don't want to loose you mom" I say clinging to her.

"I promise Spencer your not about to loose me I've still got a long life ahead of me and so do you, I'm going to try to make sure Peter goes to jail for what he did to you Melissa and Jason too if they had anything to do with this A thing" My mom tries to reassure me. "The sooner we take care of this the better mom once he figures out was arrested he's going to get even more angry" I say knowing this needs to be addressed asap. At this point 2 cops walk in the room and say they need to interview us about tonight and Ali about everything pertaining to her pretending to be dead. We talk to the cops and tell them everything, my mom and I have to leave the room when Ali is being interviewed about her disappearance though I told the cops about what my father did to me. Since there's no evidence against him other than my word they can't arrest him yet but they agreed to go back to the house with us once aunt Jessica gets released from the ER hoping he'll confess like Ali's step dad did.

A few hours later Aunt Jessica gets discharged from the ER and Ali's told the cops everything so we all hop in a cop car and head home to confront my dad I step out of the car and head towards the front door my mom opens it stepping in front of me. "Peter we need to talk now!" My mom says of course my dad is drinking a bottle of hard liquor he gets up I stand in front of my mom trying to protect her she wraps her arms around me. "Worthless human punching bag wind up doll Spencer trying to protect your mom again, your both pieces of trash step back down to your place before I beat the crap out of you" He says. "I know you Melissa and Jason are a part of team A, She knows what you've done to me Peter I told her you raped me " I say.

"I told you to keep your fucking mouth shut! oh don't give me that look Veronica its not like you even care about Spencer you never loved her she deserved to be raped to be treated like the worthless piece of shit she is I put her back in her place I raped her to teach her to stay down to show her she was nothing but a dispensable doll thats purpose was to be used and abused however I please now, you should of kept your damn mouth shut Spencer I warned you not to say anything now I'm going to beat both of you bloody I'm going to kill both of you and bury you in the ground your both worthless" He says I can hear my mom crying her arms tight around me. Melissa and Jason walk downstairs "Your right I am part of team A is Jason my dad and Jason's dad but nether of you are going to live to tell" Jason and Melissa are both carrying knives.

The cops come barging in my mom and I take our chances running for the door the 3 of them try to run after us but the 4 cops in the room tackle them to the ground when we get outside my mom and I hug each-other practically hysterical. "He's wrong Spencer none of what he just said is true, your not worthless you didn't deserve any of the bad things that happened to you I've always loved you since the day I found out I was pregnant with you I've always cared more about you than I ever did about him or Melissa" She says. "I know mom, I've always loved you and cared more about you than ether of them too I know none of what he said about ether of us was true, your not worthless ether mom I'm sorry" I say. "I'm sorry too, this isn't your fault in any way though, my sweet little girl your so precious to me" She kisses me on the forehead for a few seconds I kiss her back on the cheek we walk back to Ali and my aunt still holding onto each-other I take one arms off my mom putting it around Ali.

For the first time the 4 of us share a group hug it feels so good, I know my moms not my only family now I have a family that loves and I love them too from now on we're going to put each-other first in our lives we're going to support each-other and stick together no matter what happens. The cops lead Peter, Melissa and Jason out of the house in handcuffs as their putting Peter in the car my mom walks up to him her sister takes her hand standing next to her "I'm breaking up with you Peter we're over as of right now for good .I'm filing for divorce and Melissa I'm disowning you Leave my family alone all of you" She says before walking away back to Ali and I. "It's over they can't hurt us now" Aunt Jessica whispers.

*Switches back to Alison's Pov: I held onto Spencer and my mom watching Peter Hastings, Melissa and Jason get driven off in a cop car my moms right they can't hurt us now "Come on lets go inside" Aunt Veronica says the 4 of us walk back towards the Hastings house "I need to go get my bag from next door Noel dropped it off" I say. "I'll go with you" Spencer says we quickly walk to the front porch of my moms house I pick up the bag we dart back locking the front door behind us. "I'm going to go change into pajamas it's getting late" I say heading up to Spencers room "Yeah me too it's been a long day" I Spencer and I put on dark purple athletic pants with pockets in the front and dark blue short sleeved shirts. I zip my duffel bag up after checking to make sure the LSD was still in there and fairly well hidden I'm going to talk to Spencer about it in the morning and see if she'll try it with me.

"Are you ready to go back downstairs?" Spencer asks me "Yeah lets go" I say wanting to get back to my mom "I'm glad your back Ali I missed you so much" She says "I missed you too Spencer I'm glad to be back" I say. I sit down on the floor across from my mom I don't deserve to sit on the couch I pull my knees up to my face hysterical I'm shaking "Whats wrong Ali?" Spencer says sitting down next to me pulling me into a hug. "I've been afraid for so long, now I'm finally back with my family and I'm scared that I'm going to get taken away" I say I'm afraid there going to break out of jail and take me away from my family. My mom takes my hands and pulls me up sitting me down on her lap we hug each-other tightly "I promise I'm going to try to keep you safe Alison" she says looking into my eyes "Don't let go of me right now" I whisper we tighten our hold on each-other "I've got you sweetie it's okay" She says softly as I hide my face in her shoulder.

After a few minutes I speak "I'm going to try to get some sleep I think we could all use some" I say getting up "You can sleep in my bed with me if you want Ali" Spencer says to me "I think maybe we should all sleep in Spencers bed tonight I certainly don't want to sleep in mine" my aunt says I can understand why she doesn't want to. "That sounds like a good Idea Veronica" so we all go up to Spencers room, Spencer and I let our moms sleep on the inside though partially because of our protective instincts. I climb under the covers "Goodnight Spencer I love you" I say "Goodnight Ali I love you too " Spencer says "Goodnight mom I love you" I say "Goodnight I love you too sweetheart" She says kissing me on the cheek I kiss her back on the cheek trying to show her that I love he. "Goodnight mom I love you" Spencer says "Goodnight sweetheart I love you too" Aunt Veronica says "Goodnight Ali my niece I love you" She says to me "Goodnight aunt Veronica I love you too" I say "Goodnight Spencer I love you" My mom says "Goodnight aunt Jessica I love you too" Spencer says. "Goodnight Sis I love you" my mom and my aunt say at the same time they pull each-other close at the same time also pulling Spencer and I close to them.

After staring at the wall for a bit I shut my eyes realizing everyone else is asleep I wake up 30 minutes later in tears from a nightmare well at least I didn't scream and wake everyone up I cry myself back to sleep. 30 minutes after that I wake up in a hot flash screaming "Get off me! Stop your hurting me!" I snap out of the flashback I had been dreaming about hysterical my mom wraps her arms around me "Shh, It's okay Ali I've got you I'm here sweetie your safe now" She says I cling to her lost in her protective embrace. "Let it out" She whispers rocking me back and forth gently running her hand through my hair "I'm sorry" I whisper stuttering slightly "It's okay you don't have anything to be sorry for" she tries to comfort me. A few minutes later I calm down she goes back to sleep I shut my eyes trying to do the same but I don't expect to get much sleep the way things have gone so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Alison's Pov: I woke up for the 10th time since I had first gone to sleep last night the clock on Spencers nightstand says its 8:05 in the morning I get up out of bed lightheaded getting some clean clothes from my duffle bag stumbling a bit to the Hastings bathroom I used the toilet and washed my hands brushing my teeth. I undress and turn on the shower I step into the tub collapsing on the ground in pain freezing cold water falling onto my skin literally liquid ice covering my body my teeth chatter I shake lying in the ceramic shower hysterical. Too weak to get up I reach for the shampoo and conditioner putting a wat of each in my hair together I put the containers back reaching for the soap cleaning myself head to toe I look down at my bruised body a sight I was a bit too used to. I let the water rinse my hair off feeling suffincently clean I turn off the water still to weak to get up I reach over for a towel wrapping it around myself I can feel my shallow breathing and slow pulse tears streaming down my face I try to calm down.

I flinch hearing someone knock on the door "Ali are you okay?" Spencer asks I can sense the concern in her voice but my only response is loud sobs she opens the door "Alison" she says running to me she reaches out her hands helping me up. "I-I f-fell w-was too weak to get up" I stutter she notices I'm chattering and puts her hand on my face "Your freezing" she says "The hot water wasn't working" I state. "We know who's probably responsible for that" she says sitting me down on the bath mat I see she brought in a change of clothes for herself I guess she was planning on taking a shower too well good luck putting up with that water!. "I need to take a shower, do you want me to help you back to bed?" She asks "I'd rather stay here and keep you company" I say "Okay just look away until I get in the shower" I do as she says not wanting to see my cousin unclothed.

Slipping on my underwear and a wireless bra I slip on a gray tank top and dark blue shorts I thought about the fake passport that was still in my duffel bag 3 I could still get out of the country if I wanted to but I know thats not what I want to do I want to stay here with my friends and my family with my mom. I get up and blow-dry my hair for a few a minutes until its more or less dry "Can you hand me a towel?" Spencer says I hand one to her stepping out of the bathroom She comes out a few minutes later wearing the same thing I'm wearing oddly enough "Do you want to go out and get breakfast? I don't exactly trust any food in your house or mine right now" She asks "Yeah we can go get coffee" I say. "Let me see if I can find my car keys" She says I just hope we don't have to walk our parents are still asleep and I don't want to wake them up I slip on a pair of socks and sneakers so does Spencer she finds her car keys on the nightstand we walk out of the house quietly getting into her car.

After a few minutes we reach the brew "Wait in the car okay? Lay low we need to be cautious right now only a few people know your still alive besides the police" she says I know shes right so I slide down in the front seat and wait for her to come back out I can't shrug off this bad feeling that somethings not right. She comes back out a few minutes later "4 extra caffinated white chocolate mochas and 4 protein bars" She hands the drinks to me we drink ours as shes drives us back home.

*Switches breifly to Jessica Dilaurentis's Pov: I woke up to my phone going off I looked at the number it was a police number this can't be good " , it's detective Holbrook we took your ex husband to Radley last night I'm sorry but somehow within the last hour he escaped no one knows where he is" My face went pale. I had gotten the same call the night Alison had gotten hit with that rock, my ex had been in Radley for observation after he had drank himself senseless a few days before that I had called the police to escort him out of the house and he started threatening me and threw a bottle of empty booze at me. Somehow that night he had escaped, I didn't want Ali going out because I was afraid he was going to come after us I asked for someone to come over but they didn't listen when I saw the person that hit Ali though I honestly couldn't tell if it was him or not but now I know it defiantly was. "Can you send someone over? I'd feel much safer if someone was watching the house" I say "It may be a bit but I'll try to send someone over, in the mean time try to stay inside and be careful" He hangs up a rush of adrenaline hits me.

I look around the room Alison and Spencer aren't in it "What's going on Jess?" My sister asks hugging me "Alison where are you?" No response damn it! I get up "Ali, Spencer if ether of you are here please say something" I yell "Please Calm down Jessica, tell me whats going on" She says looking into my eyes. "The police just called they sent my ex to Radley last night and somehow within the last hour he escaped and they have no clue where he is! the same thing happened the night Alison got hit with the rock and I thought she was dead, I can't loose her again!" I say tears forming in my eyes. "Lets check the house they're probably here somewhere, We'll find them" she says pulling me into a hug for a few seconds we checked around upstairs no sign of them we walked downstairs "Spencer, Alison are you here?" my twin yells out, no response. My sister grabs the house phone dialing a number but she hangs up hearing a phone ringing upstairs "Spencer's phone is here so are Ali's clothes so I doubt they went far" I can sense her fear.

At that moment the front door opens I see the two of them enter the house "Alison!" I run to her wrapping my arms around her practically squeezing her crying she responds squeezing me back "Thank goodness your okay" I whisper. "We went out to get breakfast, whats going on?" Spencer asks setting 2 cups of coffee on the table " was sent to Radley last night after his outburst at the hospital and he escaped sometime within the last hour no one seems to know where he is right now" my sister says I see her and Spencer hug. "I'm sorry mom I didn't mean to scare you" she says crying "I know, I'm just relieved your okay, oh honey if I lost you again I don't know what I'd do" I say stroking her hair. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again ether I love you mom" she says "I love you too Ali" I say cradling the back of her head in my hand I just got her back and found out she was still alive in the past 24 hours I'm not about to let her die not if I can help it shes my daughter my only child.

*Switches back to Alison's pov: That psychopath ex husband of my moms was sent to Bradley last night and somehow broke out within the last hour they don't even have any idea where the douche bag is I was afraid he was going to escape and come after me now its really happening I break down hysterical in my moms arms practically collapsing against her body. "I'm scared that I'm living the last 24 hours of my life and that i'm close to the end of 24, he's probably going to come after me" I say trembling "I'm not about to let you die not if I can help it" She says I look up at her "I'm going to go get my cellphone from my bedroom" Spencer states. "Actually I left my phone up there too so did your mom" I let go of her walking upstairs with Spencer our moms follow behind us only when Spencer and I walk inside the room we almost scream gripping each-others hand instead theres dirt on her bed we walk up to the bed. Theres a note on it "2 syringes filled with a lethal mixture of drugs 1 for Spencer 1 for Alison, 1 more rape before death the grave is already dug bitches-A" it says Spencer and I start to tremble silently crying she grabs her phone as our moms walk in the room "This house isn't safe right now if someone got in" Spencer says trying not to freak out.

Spencer and I look over at our moms I see the same terrified wide eyed expression on both their faces Spencer walks over to them and hands them their phones at this point we're all crying they immediately pull us into a 4 way hug "We're not going to let that happen" My mom and my aunt say at the same time. "I don't know about the rest of you but I'm getting out of here" I say scared "Ali's right Jess we need to get out of here its not safe here right now" Aunt Veronica says to my mom who looks like shes about to have a panic attack. I let go picking up my duffel bag from the floor I see my aunts phone ring "He escaped too?! Yes please send someone over immediately I think they already suck into my house somehow within the past 15 minutes" She hangs up the phone her face goes pale. "Peter somehow escaped from jail 45 minutes ago" Aunt Veronica says shaky I run downstairs Spencer runs after me catching up to me at the bottom of the stairs our moms following us but we see both of those psychopaths coming towards us I drop my bag Spencer and I are screaming they grab us.

"Your not going to get away with this the police are on their way" Aunt Veronica says to them I can see the tears in my moms eyes, both of them pull full syringes out of their pockets "Change of plans Peter I say we just stick the needle in them" my ex step dad says loudly the syringes move towards Spencer's arm and mine. Our moms reach out grabbing part of us trying to pull us out of their grip I manage to kick Peter in the knee's stepping on his foot just as hes about to insert the syringe into her arm Spencer somehow kicks him in the balls her mom immediately pulls her back towards her as Peter falls to the ground. She tumbles falling back into her moms body I feel my mom trying to pull me towards her but this psychopath is not giving in I step on his foot elbowing him hard in the stomach I feel the needle touch my skin "No!" my mom yells hysterical feel Veronica and Spencer grab my arm too. Just as the needle is about to puncture my skin the 3 of them manage to pull me back He raises the syringe in his hand looking like hes about to stab it into me but I kick him straight in his private parts Spencer kicks in the knees.

Sending him straight to the floor my mom and I pull each-other close locked in a protective embrace I can see Spencer and her mom also hugging the 4 of us are hysterical, a few seconds later the police barge in the door. "Do you think Ian had anything to do with this?" Spencer asks me "Wouldn't surprise me if he helped Ken get out, Ian almost pushed you off the top of that bell tower your lucky I was there and pushed him off or he probably would have pushed you off, he wants his revenge too" I say. "He tired to push you off the top of a bell tower, Why didn't you tell me Spencer?!" Aunt Veronica asks her "You didn't believe me when I tried to warn you he was dangerous instead you called me a problem!" Spencer says raising her voice "I'm sorry you know I didn't mean that, you'll never be a problem your my daughter" My aunt says to her.

"We should really get out of here it's not safe" I say "I'm going to go pack a bag we can go to a motel or something for a few days I'm going to put this house up for sale" Aunt Veronica says "Yeah I'm going to sell mine too we can get a place together" My mom says. A few minutes later we all pile into Spencer's car setting out in search of someplace to stay I guess Spencer and I are going to be living together for a bit at least if our moms are planning on moving in together but considering they're twins I'm not surprised. I just got attacked by my ex step father yet again, I don't know what was in those syringes but I just barley escaped him injecting it into me I sit in the back seat clinging to Spencer. "You put me first even though you we're in the same situation you helped me break free of peters grip before helping yourself" Spencer says becoming more aware of what I had just done for her "I knew if I got you free'd first than at least you wouldn't get shot up with whatever was in those syringes" I say being honest.

"You we're right but it was a risky move, I'm glad your okay I love you so much Ali" Spencer says " I'm glad your okay too I love you so much Spencer my cousin" I say holding her tight "We'll get through this the 4 of us I promise" Spencer says "Can you do me a favor? try to make sure I don't drink or take anything today I can sense I want to take the edge off " I say. "Yeah I feel the same way, lets try to keep each-other sober today" she says I nod "The police said there going to keep looking for Ian, they also think he may be involved" Aunt Veronica says "What are you going to do about the divorce Veronica? I'm not so sure Peter is going to sign the papers" My mom asks her sister. "Under the Circumstances I probably don't need his consent, I have a court date tomorrow morning if the judge see's it my way I should be officially divorced by 11am tomorrow" My aunt responds "Good I want us to be free of him" Spencer says, Peter and Ken are mentally Ill they show no remorse. "The therapy we'll probably need after all of this.." I say quietly "Yeah seriously" Spencer says almost laughing "One things for sure, nether of you are going to Radley that place is horrible!" My mom says "I know I was in there" Spencer says.

"Thats in the past though, Your past doesn't have to rule your future" I say "That summer you went missing CeCe said you thought you might of been pregnant, had your dad raped you again?" Spencer asks me. "Yes, I had told CeCe I was having sex with someone because I didn't want her to know what had really happened I wasn't pregnant though it turned out to be a false alarm" I say being honest. "I'm so sorry" My mom says to me "It's not your fault mom" I say S"Spencer have you ever?" She cuts me off "No not consensually have you?" "No I never have ether" I say "It's really sick what they did to us" Spencer says "Yeah it is but its not our fault they're the sick ones not us" I say. "I know It's just difficult having ptsd it's not an easy life but I know we can make it through this together" I say "Yes we will make it through this together" Spencer says.


	4. Chapter 4

*Decided to start this chapter off from Veronica's pov but will switch

Veronica: I hadn't realized just how sick Peter was till yesterday I told him I was divorcing him there's no way in hell I'm staying with him not after what hes done to Spencer, as it turned out Melissa had been warped into Peters psychotic web its times like right now I'm grateful shes not really my daughter I disowned her right to her face. I managed to get myself a court date for tomorrow so I can file for divorce under the circumstances if the judge sees the situation my way I should be divorced from him by tomorrow afternoon, I should have left him a long time ago but he kept threatening me. Was his and Ken's sick stunt this morning his way of trying to get vengeance? How had Ken even known Jessica was at the hospital last night I could tell he was angry I had pulled her out of the ground. I had just gotten home myself when I had a feeling something wasn't right at all I had suddenly felt pain someone was trying to reach me I knew it had to be Jess I wasn't about to just sit around when I knew something horrible was happening to my sister. I could tell she was in the dark someplace she was having trouble breathing I could sense that as I ran towards her house her car was in the driveway but her lights were off I felt like a force was telling me to go to the backyard as if it was pulling me there as I got there I saw a hand sticking up out of the ground.

I could feel the dirt around her I could feel her struggling for her her life I ran to her and grasped onto her hand I reached into the pile of dirt and grabbed her other hand pulling her up out of the ground, Someone had buried her alive I felt horrified as I lied her down on the ground putting her head in my lap. I was releived beyond words that I had found her before it was too late I knew she would of run out of oxygen she would of suffocated to death I had just saved her life it wasn't first ether, we had saved each-others lives before. I felt closer to her at that moment than I had in a long time shes my twin we complete each-other, I had called 911 and promised her that things would be different if she woke up that we would be close again like we used to I pleaded with her not to die to wake up. I don't know what I would have done if she hadn't woken up if she had died I promised her I wouldn't let us get separated like that again and I mean it I'm not going to let anything tear us apart again shes always been more important to me that Peter and Melissa.

As if my family hadn't been through enough for one day Peter and Ken had escaped and tried to kill Spencer and Alison again attempting inject them with what they claimed was some sort of lethal mixture of drugs what it really was we still don't know I'm just grateful Jess and I got our daughters away from those psychopaths before they injected anything into them. We left my house and went to a motel, I'm going to sell the house Jess is going to sell hers too we're going to get a house together I love her just as much as I love Spencer, Alison too the 3 of them mean the world to me. Right now its 12 in the afternoon and I'm working on preparing for court tomorrow, Spencer and Alison are out with the other 3 girls I wasn't so comfortable with them going out but I let them go, Jessica fell asleep a little while ago. I glance over at her, she seemed so peaceful yet it was only last night she had been buried alive in the ground I knew she probably wasn't sleeping so peacefully though we both had trouble sleeping all 4 of us do, its one of the symptoms of ptsd.

Trying to focus on the files and paperwork I finish it up after 30 more minutes of working on it I just need to make sure I go over it before court I'll be really happy to divorce that ahole, I should try to relax I'm tense but it's easier said than done I txt Spencer to make sure shes okay she txts me back and says shes alright that makes me feel better. I lie down next to Jessica and close my eyes tiredness sets in I think about what happened to Spencer its messed up I feel awful that Peter did that too her Alison had been through almost the same thing with Ken, they're just kids its not right that happened to them. The 4 of us have been through abuse, things no one should ever have to go through I wish I Jessica and I had stayed closer together even though we had seen been there for each-other from time to time it wasn't the same as it used to be we had both been scared of what we were going through. I'm grateful to have the closeness I used to have with her back shes my twin nothing can change that we need each-other we always have thats not going to change, my thoughts start to fade everything goes blank.

I wake up in a hot flash at the same time Jessica wakes up in a hot flash with the same freaked out look on her face we pull each-other close "It was just a bad dream Jess" I say trying to calm down "We we're dead we never got to make up" She says "I had the same dream" I whisper "I'm scared Veronica" She says "So am I but we're going to be okay" I say hugging her tight. She holds onto me "I love you" she says "I love you too" I say my phone rings I answer it "It's detective Holbrook we analyzed the contents of the syringes they contained dangerous levels of blood pressure medication and sedatives, we're still looking for Ian we have evidence he helped Ken escape from radley. I strongly advise the 4 of you stay together and inside until we catch him whatever's going on I doubt this team A is going to give up so easy" He says "Thanks for the update please let me know when you catch him" I say hanging up. "I think our daughters should come back now they've been out long enough" She says "I agree, with Ian still out there I'd feel a lot better if they were here with us I'm going to call them and tell them to come back" I say I call Spencer and tell her that her and Alison need to come back now.

*Switches to Alison's Pov: Aunt Veronica calls Spencer and tells her that we need to come back to the motel room, We're only a block or two away anyways, we went to a park and sat on the swings for a while with the girls Aria's a wreck with Ezra getting shot but shes going to go see him tonight. Spencer and I walk back to the motel together holding hands we don't dare let go of each-other not after everything thats happened in the last 24 hours I need her I need my family as I'm halfway through the parking lot I see my mom standing in the doorway looking worried out of her mind "look out!" she yelled crying. I turned my head around "Ali, Spencer run!" my aunt yelled yelled I saw a masked figure wearing black standing at the other end of the lot he looked like he was about to throw large ball directly at Spencer and I .

Spencer tugged my arm slightly trying to get me to move I saw the person presumably Ian running towards me I turned around and saw aunt Veronica holding my mom both of them in tears "Ali please" my mom cries I see the fear in her eyes. I look back for a second running fast I see the metal ball hurling towards me Spencer's still holding my hand I'm running as fast as I can when we're close to the door our moms reach and pull us inside holding us close I cling to my mom our backs against the door a second after it closes I feel the rock slam into it my mom and I practically squeezing each-other in tears. "Mom" I whisper scared "I've got you sweetie it's okay" she says softly looking into my eyes I hug her even tighter that thing could hit her too, it could of hit all of us aunt Veronica calls the cops. "Naive Alison your doesn't mom give a shit about you she couldn't care less what happens to you she'd have to care about you first she doesn't, no one does , Did you forget how worthless you are? your a slutty useless whore even dirt has more value than you do" It's defiantly Ian.

"Your sick Ian" I hear Spencer yell "I couldn't care less what happens to you(I look at her almost ready to interrupt her confused tears running down my face but she cups my face in her hands) Because I love you too much to care any less about you (She leans forward kissing me on the forehead for a few seconds) None of what he said is true it never will be, your not worthless I wouldn't trade you for anything in the universe" She says staring into my eyes with a look of unconditional motherly love letting go of my face wrapping her arms tight around me. "I feel the same way about you, I love you so much mom" I say I kiss her on the cheek I look back at her locked in her protective embrace Ian's wrong I'm not any of those things I know my mom cares about me so does my family and my friends he doesn't get to bring me down. I hear footsteps my mom and I step away from the door the windows covered I can't see who else is out there but I really hope it's the cops, Spencer and her mom are sitting on the edge of the bed I hear a loud noise I shield my face in my moms shoulder. She sits me down on the bed leaning herself against her twin pulling me even closer "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you not if I can help it" She whispers her hand placed protectively on the back of my head I hear even more noises I squeeze her startled by the noises.

I hear voices booming outside "I'm scared" I whisper "I'm scared too we all are it's okay Ali" my mom says softly probably stopping me from having a flashback "Thats probably the cops out there he'll be in jail soon" Aunt Veronica says "Good he belongs behind bars" Spencer says "Yeah after what hes done he does" I say. I hear a knock on the door "It's Holbrook We've got Ian in custody now we need to take you're statements though" Aunt Veronica opens the door "We need to interview you and Jessica separately can the two of you step into a different room for a few minutes?" She nods my mom gets up "I'll be back soon sweetie" She says squeezing my hand before she walks away. I wished she hadn't let go of me within a minute I passed out on the bed, I saw Ken and Peter I can't tell if I'm dreaming or not, Spencer and I tried to run away from them but Ken grabbed me before I could get away Peter shut the door locking it they had syringes in there hands holding us down they tie our hands up.

Spencer and I try to scream for help but they threaten to inject it we become quiet instantly. He throws some clothing onto the bed "Change now both of you!" Ken yelled I looked down at the clothes "Do it now unless you want us to inject both of you up with this, your parents aren't around to save you this time!".Stripping my clothes looking away I take the shirt thats on the bed and slide it on wriggling it down it says worthless human punching bag sex doll white tube top it's short ends a little below my bust leaving my stomach exposed theres a black micro mini skirt I slip it on. A pair of bright red high heeled pumps that look like there about 7 inches I put them on Ken buckles them up slamming my feet against the mattress I look at Spencer shes dressed the same. I look into her eyes she looks just as scared as I am but we don't have much choice I'd rather not find out the effect of what those syringes are filled with maybe if we play along the cops will come bust the door down before they inject us I'm gathering there plan is to inject us when they're done with us I hope someone comes and saves us from them now before that happens.

He puts a rag over my mouth and slams me into the bed he starts kissing me through the rag I try not to cry I can see the same thing's happening to Spencer he unbuttons his pants and pries my legs apart he grabs my butt feeling me out tears slide down my face I see Spencer tearing up too he starts to put his hands on my private parts Spencer and I shut my eyes why is this happening again?. He whips me with his belt "Eyes open" Peter did the same thing to Spencer it cuts me and hurts I see a bruise form just as they're about to take off there underpants I suddenly wake up it was just a nightmare. "It was just a dream your awake now I've been trying to wake you up for minutes you fell asleep and started sweating tossing and turning" Spencer says we pull each-other into a tight hug tears slide down my face "I had nightmare Ken and Peter showed up they dressed us up like prostitutes they had syringes I was dreaming they we're about to rape us when I woke up" I say upset. "Ken and Peter are in Radley if they get released from there it'll probably be to another mental hospital or they'll probably get sent to prison" Spencer says trying to ease my state of mind.

"What if there conspiring together thinking of ways to get out and hurt us" I stop talking seeing my aunt in the doorway she sits down next to Spencer looking at me "They're not going to hurt ether of you again not if your mom and I can help it" My aunt says ."Part of me is saying to disappear for good but I don't want to I just got my mom back I can't handle loosing her right now" I say I see my mom walk towards the bed sitting down next to me. I let go of Spencer my mom and I hug again "I can't handle loosing you again ether I just got you back please don't ever run away again if you do I'll be worried sick about you" she says "Considering I almost left the country last night I'm not really in a position to promise that right now" I say being honest. "Consider it lucky Emily figured out to contact you, Noel could of been handing you over to A instead of helping you disappear for good and get out of the country" Spencer says "Your right Spencer I wouldn't be surprised especially after last night for all I know team A was trying to set me up so it would look like I had killed my mom which I never would do but Ken is just that twisted" I say.

"We all went through a lot yesterday but it's in the past we're alive in the present" Aunt Veronica says I know shes right "I can't tell you how grateful I am that you found me and saved me before it was too late, I think we proved that twin telepathy is real sis" My mom says "I'm just as grateful I saved you before it was too late, we already knew twin telepathy's real though" Aunt Veronica says. "It's going to take time but things will get better" My mom says looking at me "Things already are improving I have a family now and I have you back" I say holding her even tighter "I'm not about to leave you" My mom says running her hand through my hair. Looking down at my arm I see the scars from when I had cut myself I let go of my mom putting my hand over my arm she doesn't know she looks at me worried I don't know what to say shes probably going to find out eventually "Ali whats wrong?" She takes my hand off my wrist a stray tear slides down her face "Honey" She whispers hugging me even tighter. "Did it for a while in the beginning of when I had disappeared, I started using drugs on and off I tried to commit suicide a few times too" I say remembering the crummy box cutter I had used to cut myself "I'm sorry Alison" She says "I've made it this far in life though, I'm alive and thats not about to change" I say trying to comfort her.

Someone knock on the door "It's Holbrook" Aunt Veronica opens the door the detective comes in "There's been a new development evidently the body that was In Alison's grave was fake, Somehow the coroners office messed up someone fudged the autopsy report. Based on the original findings of what the detectives who originally showed up when the body was found it's been concluded that the fake body in the grave is the same one they originally found, I'm sorry rosewood PD is trying to get to the bottom of who fudged the autopsy report and who planted the fake body. Alison if you know anything about this you need to be honest and tell the truth" Holbrook says is he hinting that I might of planted the body there? I defiantly didn't do that or even know about it until they found what they presumed to be my body in the ground. "I didn't have anything to do with that honestly I didn't even know a body had been planted where I had been buried alive until they found it in the ground, As far as I know the only person who knew I was still alive at that point is other than who pulled me out of the ground is Mona Vanderrwall I'd question her she probably knows" I say.

"For the record I know your statement was taken yesterday but could you clarify again why you didn't come forward if you knew a body had been found and it was presumed to be yours?" Holbrook says. "My mom had buried me alive in the ground someone had tried to kill me that night I assumed whoever tried to kill me thought I was dead I wasn't sure if my mom knew who the person was and was covering for them I didn't know if I could trust her I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to end up any deeper than I already was so I continued to lay low I was worried about my safety" I say being honest. "Sorry I know it's probably not easy to talk about but thats something I needed your statement on, thank you for the information I'll be on my way now you we're helpful Alison when we find out more We'll contact your mom" Holbrook says letting himself out of the motel room.

I start shaking slightly tears running down my face "I'm so sorry Ali I never would of buried you if I had known you were alive" my mom says looking half distraught "We all know its not okay that you did that to me but I forgive you I know you won't do anything to intentionally hurt me, I won't do anything to intentionally hurt you ether I trust you" I say. "You're so precious to me sweetheart" She says cradling my head in her hands "I love you mom" I say hiding my head in her shoulder "I love you too Ali" she says rocking me back and forth softy but I keep shaking I'm afraid what if someone comes after me and literally rips me away from my mom forever what if I get raped again or worse. "I'm scared what if someone comes and literally rips me away from you forever?" I say upset tearing up practically squeezing my mom she tilts my head up looking deep into my eyes. "I'm not going to let that happen I promise" She says tearing up holding me in her protective embrace "Please don't let go of me right now" I say softly "It's okay Ali I've got you I'm not about to let go your safe now sweetie" She says I stop of me is telling me to telling me to run away before she has a chance to reject me or kill myself before anyone else has the chance to, I know what I want and nether of those things are it I want to stay with my mom with my family the way I feel right now I wouldn't mind living with my mom for the rest of her life.

*Switches to Jessica's POV: The police confirmed that the body that was in the grave isn't even real someone made up the autopsy report one of the unanswered questions is how the person actually doing the autopsy didn't realize he was doing it on the wrong person, I'm pretty sure someone would of noticed the body was fake why hadn't anyone other than the person that planted up until now?. If they had figured out it wasn't real when they found it I probably would of realized there was a chance she was still alive and tried to find her but right now I'm just grateful that I have her back and shes okay. The cops caught Ian none the less after he threw something at Ali and Spencer in the motel parking lot, it's been an day but hopefully things will smooth out a bit soon Ali's afraid someones going to take her away from me permanently I don't know how to help her calm that fear other than to tell her I won't let it happen. I didn't even know she was alive until yesterday all this time I thought she was dead thats a lot to take in I'm ecstatic shes alive but at the same time I'm sad I really missed her it really was a horrible feeling when I thought she was dead I don't want to feel that again.

She asked me to hold her right now, after everything thats happened in the past day I don't want to let go of her ether, having my sister here defiantly makes me feel safer shes got a rough day ahead of herself tomorrow with court for divorce it's awful that both of our ex husbands were so sick and twisted. Veronica's going to need my support, 4 of us are our own support network in a sense for the first time in my life I have a functional family the way my sister and I grew up was dysfunctional most of my teenage years I was on the run with Veronica because we refused to let cps split us up she's my twin nether of us wanted to be separated like that. We spent a fair amount of time in California some of it we were broke and homeless but it was better than being apart from her we at least had each-other that must of been hard on Ali being on the run alone and with hardly anyone knowing she was alive. I know I wasn't the greatest mom in the past to her and I'm going to try and make it up to her I owe it to both of us I can give her the mother I never had. My mother had put our father first Veronica and I had never quite understood how emotionless she was towards us at times it seemed sometimes that alcohol was more important to her than we were she had told us she wasn't going to give up our father and booze just for us that we weren't worth it.

No one ever notified my sister or I if ether of them died we never bothered trying to contact them we had raised ourselves together for the most part and they didn't seem to want us Veronica and I used to be almost inseparable. We had done a lot of things together probably more than we had done separate growing up, I remember the night we ran away we got matching mood rings we often had the same color we had always thought they were cool. Come to think of it I still have the ring in my dresser. I wonder if she still has hers right now she'd probably rather wear that than her wedding ring she took it off in the hospital when Spencer told her that Peter raped her, It's awful that Spencer and Ali went through that with the men that were suppose to be acting like there fathers none the less. No one should have to go through that I would of left Ken sooner if I had known he had done that to Ali, He and Peter belong in a mental ward or prison for the rest of his life as far as I'm concerned.

I've been sitting here in silence for the past few minutes "Yes of course I still have it Jess" my sister says out loud "It's been a while since we actually communicated telepathically" I say in my head looking at her "It's a twin thing I think it means the bond between us is stronger right now like it used to be"She says in her head. "We used to want a house with a loft in the bedroom so we could put a big bed on it we should try to find one with that" I say in my head "Your right that would be great, but would you still want to share a room with me?" She says in her head. "I have no problem sharing a room with you I know were grown up but I kind of like sharing a bed with you it's comforting" I say inside my head "Yeah I like it too your right it's comforting it'll be a big bed anyways" She says in her head "Thats one dream we might be able to make come true" I say out loud "Your right about that I would love to have a loft bed" She says. Our daughters look confused "They don't know or understand whats going on" I say in my head "I'd be kind of surprised if they did" she says in her head We let out a laugh at the same time.


End file.
